Final Countdown GTZ
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Paul first meets up with Zoey at a rock concert, raping her afterwards because he couldn't find a better way to express his feelings for her, and that Conway put him up to it to prey on Crimson's inability to duplicate. He eventually expresses his feelings to her and they hook up. Rated M for a rape scene.


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Final Countdown GTZ**

**Zoey's POV**

Man, the place was crowded. Some guy had said there were well over twenty thousand people there. I was somewhere near the stage area, in one of the first three rows of people. Everyone was just so packed together there wasn't any elbow room. Then the group headlining the event walked onto the stage.

Before i get too carried away, i'm Zoey Allison. Ever since that one run-in with my rival Dawn Jetson i've been listening to a song called "The Final Countdown" a lot. She's the one who set me up to it. Dawn, a girl with very long azure hair, was somewhere nearby - i just couldn't tell where due to the practical logjam of people. The jam was also hard to navigate without someone getting stepped on or trying to trip you up - the latter was especially difficult on me as i was in five and a half inch heels at the time. Most people think five and a half inches in the heel is quite difficult to handle, but i had a slight advantage to that due to the one inch platform in the front. Also makes it harder for me to get stepped on by some idiot wanting to be a doof.

Three songs in i decided i'd try and find Dawn. Managing to navigate past fifty people without any trouble i nearly fell at one point when i heard a guy yell out.

"OUCH! What the F*** do ya think you're doing?" he yelled. I hit the brakes - not literally - and looked at the guy. He had short purple hair - Paul Stoner, Ash's rival.

"Watch your language, dork."

"Language? You watch where you're f****** going, blockhead." Paul retorted before i was knocked down by someone. It was Dawn, having decided to look for me herself. Either that or she wanted to see what the commotion was.

"Nice work, CF" Paul said. CF was Conway Floyd; apparantly he decided to trip Dawn up on her way to my location. "Good aim, too."

"Hey, i wanted to see a two-girl collision, not a girl on top of a guy awkward."

"Well, you aimed correctly. The orange-haired bananahead you had Dawn knock over by tripping her stepped on my foot without looking where she was going." That's when Paul suddenly doubled over, holding his groin area - Ash had kicked him there from behind. Things got hectic from there - and there was a blonde girl with Ash as well. Looking at her from where i lay on the ground in the sea of people i can see a number of amethyst purple highlights in her hair, along with two bulbous hair clips and a flower-embroidered hairband. That combination of hair accessories, plus her blonde hair, easily gives me her identity: Crimson of the Zenon Force. As far as i know she's unable to duplicate her form like her teammate Fuschia, and apparantly Paul and Conway devised a plan to take full advantage of that so-called "weakness" in their eyes. Dawn immediately paled upon hearing it (she was within hearing range of Paul's whispered plan to Conway) and knew what they were planning: trigger two simultaneous rape attacks on different victims. They knew that Crimson's inability to duplicate would enable one to succeed, but Ash had planned ahead, donning a mysterious cloak Crimson said belongs to a teammate of hers named Rainbow that turned him invisible. Once me and Dawn found a secluded spot i took a look at her. Her minidress this time around was a tube-style version, but she seemed taller. I took a look down.

'_Duh. Heels. Just like myself._' i realized. Minutes later chaos erupted as Paul dragged me to one room and proceeded to pull his half of the combo attack he and Conway devised to prey on Crimson's inability to duplicate. She never stopped Paul, indicating she chose to escue Dawn instead. I unterstand that decision; she knows Dawn's GX version, Azure, better than she knows Zolon, the GX version of myself. However, i did have one benefit during the attack: Ash filmed the whole thing from an open air vent, hidden by the cloak.

Two days later me and Dawn, both in flats this time - the heels did quite a number on us, i have no idea just HOW Rainbow can handle it all the time - bumped into Crimson. Paul and Conway had both been arrested for rape-related activities, with Ahs's filming of Paul's part of the plan as evidence to the fact he was involved.

"It's Zoey, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, i broke up Conway's attempt on Dawn, not only because of how well i know her GX version compared to your own, but because he wanted to lure Dawn away from Ash. Paul, on the other hand, told me he has feelings for ya but couldn't decide how to tell ya, so he resorted to the rape Ash filmed while under Rainbow's Invisibility Cloak."

"Wait, Paul raped me only because he couldn't find a safer way to tell me he has feelings for me? First time THAT'S ever been the main reason behind someone raping another. And Conway's part was due to jealousy? Typical motivation for someone competing with another guy over a girl's affections."

"Good thing i had Ash undercover via invisibility, cause the dual simultaneous attacks meant they were hoping to prey on my inability to duplicate. I'll have to ask Fuschia if she can show me how to do that. Perhaps undergo some speed level training while i'm at it."

Well, one week after the incident the band headlining the concert after which me and Dawn both got raped got in touch with me, telling me that they would hold a one-song special with both me and Dawn present. According to what the guy who told me this said, they'd have a few members of a band called the Star Hawx joining them. Of course, this guy also said that the second half of the Star Hawx band name also goes by the 'kz' ending - they never opted for the common plural ending of letter s. Before hanging up, the guy told me that he'd prefer that me and Dawn arrive at the special airing together, and tell the security guard there that he, Joey Tempest, gave us access.

Once me and Dawn got past the guard, a guy with a golden-leterred DX shirt - Dawn said it was D-Generation XR, the original WWE group's XQ version - we approached the stage area in the sector. Three lead guitarists were present, all with long hair - they were all male, but the one with by far the longest hair of the three, with his high heels added into the mix, we believed was female at first. Two of those guys had hair reaching just past their shoulders, whereas the one in heels had his reach knee-length. The guard had followed us in and identified the heel-wearing guitarist as his older brother Jet, currently in his Super Saiyan 3 form, which explained the hair length. Well, it turns out the song me and Dawn were being treated to a private airing of was the same song Dawn put me up to listening a lot; "The Final Countdown". It took a minute and a half before the lyrics began, but when they started i then realized why it was a dual performance by the original creators and the Star Hawx; the vocalist for the newer group had an amazingly _beautiful_ voice.

"_We're leaving together, but still it's farewell_

_and maybe we'll come back to Earth, who can tell._

_I guess there is no one to blame._

_We're leaving ground._

_Will things ever be the same again?"_

_"It's the final countdown."_

Man, that girl, not only was her voice amazing, but she looked absolutely stunning as well. Turns out she was the Zenon Force member Fuschia, using a second voice she gained via a five-stage power level jump. There was no way i'd ever hear a better voice after her's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

One month later i was walking along when i bumped into Paul. He told me he was sorry for raping me, but he couldn't think of a better way of telling me about his feelings and Conway put him up to it hoping to catch Crimson off guard. I told him that i believed him and was willing to try it out. Three months afterward i battled Dawn while Paul battled Ash. Ash defeated Paul, who actually took the loss well considering what i heard he was originally, while i beat Dawn in a very close match. Ash had specifically suggested there be no additional stipulations, not wanting any problems, and i was thankful for that. Who knows, maybe me and Paul might see Dawn and Ash again sometime.


End file.
